Love You To Death
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Just a little one shot. It lasts forever, and that thing is called love. "Am I good enough for you? Am I good enough for you?"- Starset- Love You To Death


Title: Love You To Death

Summary: Just a little one shot. It lasts forever, and that thing is called love.

"Am I good enough for you? Am I good enough for you?"- Starset- Love You To Death

*One Shot*

"Come on!" Annabeth said and tugged her best friend, Perseus Jackson to the men's section.

"Annabeth, I don't want to do this," Percy whined, but allowed himself to be pulled by the blonde girl.

"Hermes is taking you out, and you must look your best, my dad gave me his credit card, my limit is 5 thousand dollars!" Annabeth argue and held up a suit to his chest. It was blue in colour.

"Blue doesn't go with my eyes," Percy muttered.

"Yes it does, you just never pick the right blue," Annabeth said and picked out another shirt.

"Nope, definitely not red." she muttered.

"Just lets do white," Percy said.

Shaking her head the daughter of Athena called over Piper and Jason, who were waiting on the bench in the mall.

"Pipes, can you help me with his clothes?"

Nodding the girl smiled and Jason began to back away, when a daughter of Aphrodite was shopping they went wild, no matter how selfless they felt.

"Go try these on," the native girl demanded and handed him three shirts, two pants and a suit jacket.

Groaning with frustration, the demigod walked to the stalls, and showed off the clothes. They ended up getting a navy blue pants, same coloured jacket and a white shirt, the shoes came with the deal. Next was a haircut, though Percy's hair was already curly and was at shoulder length.

"Why oh why Father? Did I agree to this?" Percy prayed and received a chuckle in response.

.

.

.

"Bruh, it's just a date," Apollo smirked and dangled his leg across the armchair.

"Fuck," Hermes said, "we are going to do _it"_ the god said and switched his tie to a grey one.

"Whoa!" Apollo said, "really? Wanna borrow the sun chariot?" the god said and pushed his sunglasses to his forehead to reveal piercing blue eyes.

"Really?" Hermes asked his brother.

"Special occasions, call for special transportation," Apollo said and patted his brother on the shoulder after stretching. "Here you go, you love birds have fun." the sun god smirked and flashed away.

Sneering at the spot his brother had stood Hermes made sure his cadius was in phone form and wouldn't bother him. Afterall George and Martha loved Percy, and would do anything for gossip.

Taking a deep breath the Messenger god hopped into the flashy car, made it normal and took down to New York where Percy lived.

.

.

.

Dinner was good, but it had to be strict rules: No seafood, no unexpected meat (horse). After all Percy was a prince, and he couldn't be eating his own subjects… well maybe seaweed, but that was only when he was in his merform.

The restaurant had a band, and it was slowly playing soft music, and Hermes offered his lover to dance, eyes twinkling with mischief, and love. "Care to dance Perseus son of Poseidon?"

"Why not," the man said.

.

.

"I may not be good at singing, or Apollo," Hermes breathed, "But I fancy myself a good dancer." the god of thieves said and looked into deep sea green eyes and let out a laugh. "You make me feel decades younger Percy Jackson."

Smiling fondly at the god Percy let his lover sway them back and forth, it was like sword dancing. Learning the correct moves, and all, but this was more than just his life… Percy was trusting him, trusting Hermes with his heart. The one thing he swore he wasn't going to give to anyone…

The music stopped and everyone applauded, and it was all stopped as the god went onto his knees.

" _Holy shit,"_ Percy breathed in Sea Tongue and watched as the god pulled out a small box.

"Perseus Orion Jackson, son of Poseidon, Prince and Heir to Atlantis… Would you and I beg of you to become my husband…?" Hermes said and ignored all the stares he was receiving, his only focus was on the sea green eyes.

"Y-yes," Percy whispered.

Whooping in joy, Hermes put the ring on his finger, picked him up by the waist, swung them around and sealed their lips together, all around them was applause.

.

.

.

"You do know your going to have to ask my father about the official courting of a Prince right?" Percy asked later that night, and leaned on his elbow on the mattress.

"Yes I know," Hermes said. "There wasn't this much to do back in my day, I was just a god, and Zeus never picked and hier," Hermes said and stroked Percy's arm.

"But we have forever," Hermes said and looked deeply into green eyes.

"Forever" Percy agreed.

THE END!


End file.
